Lonely Kisses
by Axelsfireangel
Summary: The other Bladebrakers get girlfriends and are spending there time with them rather than training with the Cheif, when Kai notices this he decides to make Kenny feel better in his own way, and for reasons only Kai knows. Warning KaixKenny slash


AfA: I want to start of by saying I have no idea where the idea for this fic came from.

Kai: And why does your first slash fic have to be of me?

AfA: Because I got this idea and it wouldn't get out of my head. Also even though this seems like one of those OOC slash fics where Kai suddenly starts to care it's not that exactly because Kai's comforting Kenny manly because A, it's bad to have the team strategist and mechanic feeling too bad to be able to do a good job, and B, he just wanted to kiss Kenny, I mean he's so adorable who wouldn't want to kiss him. (hugs Kenny plushie) Anyway Kai disclaimer

Kai: Axelsfireangel doesn't own Beyblade. If she did the blading world as we know it would be destroyed

Lonely Kisses

Kenny sighed; he was sitting in the beyblade training room waiting for the rest of the team. "They're not coming, are they?" he said to his computer, and the Bitbeast inside it DiZZi.

"I put the chances of that happening at zero Chief," came the voice of Kenny's bit-beast, DiZZi.

"Yeah…" Kenny said down. He knew why they weren't here, ever since Tyson, Ray and Max got girlfriends they were spending more time with them and less time beyblading. The thing Kenny couldn't understand was why does that mean they can't squeeze in any time for him, I mean beyblading. "Guess I'm left behind again," he sighed.

DiZZi mentally frowned, she hated seeing Kenny down so she decided to lighten the mood," I'm hurt Chief, I know I'm not human but I think I count for something"

"I know, and I'm sorry" Kenny apologized taking DiZZi's words seriously.

'Since no one is here this is the perfect chance to practice beyblade' Kai thought as he walked into the Training Grounds. What he didn't expect though was seeing a depressed looking Kenny. He walked unnoticed to the genius and waited until he was right behind Kenny before he spoke up, "Hello Kenny"

"Kai!!" Kenny yelled startled at Kai's sudden appearance, "wh…what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Lets see, this is a Beyblade training ground, I have my beyblade with me. What do you think I'm doing?" Kai remarked sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry" Kenny said looking down, embarrassed at how stupid he sounded.

"Let me guess, the others skipped training again didn't they?" Kai stated more than questioned as he took a seat next to Kenny, knowing this had been the latest of several of the team ditching Kenny for their girlfriends.

Kenny gave a weak laugh, "How did you guess?" he said with a week smile.

Kai shook his head, he knew this was getting to the teams strangest even though the others didn't and if he were depressed then the team would pay the price in the tournaments. "You know you shouldn't take it personally, they just have other priorities right now" Kai tried to reason with the Chief.

Kenny kept looking down, tears forming on the edge of his eyes, "I…I know that but…"

"No you don't know that, otherwise you wouldn't of let it affect you this much." Kai said sternly in his no-nonsense tone of voice. "Besides if they are so busy they forget about you then you should forget about them."

"But how? I don't think I can," Kenny said feeling pathetic.

Kai smirked in that oh so sexy way of his before he lifted up the Kenny's chin up and cupping the small genius' lips with his own. After a few seconds Kai cut of the kiss

And smirked at the beat red face in front of him, "So, you still think it's impossible to stop thinking about the others for a while"

Kenny could just slowly shake his head 'no', still blushing like mad.

DiZZi smirked in her head as she watched the two humans, 'perfect, blackmail' she thought as she saved the picture she has taken of the two kissing.

AfA: Well that's the end of that.

Kai: Finally this is over, now you can focus on torturing other people.

AfA: Oh come on you know it wasn't torture. Anyway you're not in luck 'cause this will have a sequel, either a one-shot, two-shot, or if the reviewers want it a three-shot, wait can you call that a trilogy-shot, or maybe a tri-shot. Now here is the interesting thing, those who review who want to be mentioned as one of the other Bladebreakers girlfriend simply put that in your review. You can also be the girlfriend of any other character in beyblade, and if you want you can make a name for your self other than your account name. But remember first come first serve so if you want you can list as many names as you feel the need in the order of who you want best. You can also only have one guy as they can only have one girl. Max is already taken by me, so sorry Max fangirls but he's my man.


End file.
